


Crying On the Inside

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Other, a a a i wanted pain, i hope you guys enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: From the overcast sky… to the chill breeze that took over his body… Quackity could feel the looming presence of loss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Crying On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> for you, tiktok :)

From the overcast sky… to the chill breeze that took over his body… Quackity could feel the _looming presence of loss_.

Rain began to fall around the huddled group. Those known as the Badlands, looked up towards the now broken community house as two figures stood together. It’s as if they were hugging… but they all knew that wasn’t the case in this moment.

_It told a different story…_

One of great misfortune… misery… misunderstandings.

The one which donned a white mask with a crude drawing of a smiley face was known as Dream, the man who practically controlled the lands of the Dream SMP. The one which donned a black hood with horns protruding out from his hairline was known as Bad, the supposed leader of the Badlands. A meeting was to be held together at the torn down community house for reasons unknown. Yet still, since Dream was a valued figure in the SMP, especially towards the Badlands, they had to agree with this sudden meeting.

_At first, all went well._

Bad led the group, his friends, to the community house. Ant, Sam and Skeppy all followed Bad with neutral postures and expressions, their words carefree as they expressed clear confusion for this conference. This was just between Dream and themselves… so when Quackity and Karl came into the mix… things didn’t go as planned.

..

There was chit chat amongst Dream and Bad, most of their words hushed and clear whispers, as if they were hiding something. Then, clear shock masked Bad’s expression… before it was quickly changed to a forced smile, as if he grew… nervous.

This was when they came in.

Karl and Quackity were off to the nether to grab some quartz for El Rapids when they saw it. Punz, geared up, potions in hands. Quackity had the right mind into just leaving, but.. Karl had other plans. Waltzing up to the other, he quickly gave a hello, his smile bright and warm as he waved towards Punz… in which, froze at being seen. His cover was blown..

Before Punz could say anything… a pained gasp was heard a few feet from them… the sounds of those around being heard either crying out, or shouting.

The three turned to look…

Bad was being held by Dream, in a hug… but the sword through Bad’s stomach told a different story. Dream could feel the warm liquid pool onto his hand… watching as the rain washed the crimson color down the broken shards of the base. Sure, the sword would’ve done little to nothing to Bad, since he was a demon… but the enchanted glow that reflected off the sword…

Bad slowly started to grow limp, the once lively white eyes growing dull as he fully leaned against Dream.

Quackity watched in pure horror as Dream removed Bad from his sword, watching as blood slowly leaked out from the wound in his stomach. It was like everything around him dulled… the only person he could see was Bad… and Bad wasn’t moving.

_“THIS… is what happens if you don’t follow my rules.”_ Dream seethed out, the glare behind his mask cold. Holding up Bad’s form as if he were a doll, Dream chuckled.

**_“Helping the enemy when you’re supposed to be a side of chaos? Tsk tsk… I thought you knew better.”_ **

..

He wanted to run at Dream… he wanted to fight Dream. He wanted to take that sword from those bloodstained hands and stab it through Dream’s heart if it meant that bastard would never wake again… but he couldn’t. It was like his body was on autopilot.

The dulled voices, the shock and fear, the feeling of Karl tugging on his arm, telling him that they should go…

He shook his head… the tears already cascading down his face. _When did he start crying? Why did this hurt so goddamn much?_

_Was it the rain? No. These were real tears._

_Was it because someone literally died in front of his eyes? No, he’s seen that so many times.._

_Was it because Bad, someone he’s known and talked with for some time now, someone he’s grown a strong connection with was stabbed right before his very eyes? The_ **_one man_ ** _apart from Sam who genuinely cared about his ever living soul was now lifeless in the hands of Dream?_ **_The man who he looked up to over the time he spent with him, considering him as a father figure?_ **

..

.

Quackity stumbled forward, the small duck wings on his back flapping slowly. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see.. His sight became blurry due to the tears that continuously poured down his cheeks. He weakly reached out to Bad somewhat before, Karl and Punz pulled him back. _No._

_No!_

_He needs to get to Bad!_

_He needed to help him! Save him! Save him from Dream!_

Quackity began to struggle, strength slowly building up over the seconds as he growled.

**“I have to get to him! I have to get to him!”**

..

The commotion was being drowned out by the rain, seeing as it started to thunderstorm, the flashes of lightning only illuminating the crimson hue that stuck to Bad’s stomach.

Quackity continued to struggle, feeling the arms of Punz now grip his waist, as well as Karl pulling at his arms. They were trying to stay hidden. To stay away from this… but Quackity had other plans.

**“NO! NO!”** He yelled, his small duck wings flapping a mile a minute. He extended his hand, watching as Dream carelessly tossed Bad over the broken building…

_**“NO!!”**_ Quackity shrieked, jerking forward one last time as Punz eventually lifted him up by his waist, pulling him away from the area with Karl…

##  _**“BAAAAAAAAAAAD!”** _


End file.
